vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Orochi
|-|Katsumi= |-|Katsumi with Retsu's Arm= Summary Katsumi Orochi (愚地 克巳, Orochi Katsumi) is a fictional character from the anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. Katsumi is the adopted son of Doppo Orochi and the Shinshinkai Karate prodigy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least High 8-C, 7-C with True Mach Fist Name: Katsumi Orochi, Lethal Weapon, the Prodigy of Shinshinkai Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Doppo's Son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, and Master Martial Artist, Statistics Amplification (Via Mach Fist), Pressure Points and Limited Durability Negation via Quadruple Median Line Strike (Targets pressure points and can damage opponents stronger than Katsumi) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Far superior to Spec and Doyle, somewhat comparable to New Grappler Baki Retsu Kaioh) | At least Large Building level (Comparable to Baki Dou Retsu, could one-shot Shibukawa) Town level with True Mach Fist (Made Pickle drop on his knees after hitting him with the full force of the True Mach Fist) Speed: Peak Human Travel Speed (Can run 10 m/s easily) with Supersonic Combat Speed (Punches at Supersonic speeds, confirmed by Retsu in SOO), Supersonic via Mach Punch | Hypersonic (Shouldn’t be too far behind Doppo), High Hypersonic+ via Hitless Blow (Confirmed to have a minimum speed of 1000 miles per minute or Mach 78) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely Class 5 (Could easily drag, lift and throw Yasha-Zaru Jr with one arm, and even back when he was 5 he could challenge the strength of a 5-year-old elephant, which would weigh nearly or around 2 tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Large Building Class, Town Class with True Mach Fist Durability: At least Small Building level (Guns and arrows wouldn't be enough to bring him down) | At least Large Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Above Average (Is a karate prodigy who is widely respected by his peers in the fighting community) Weaknesses: Can be very arrogant while fighting as he is young and he believes he is a superior fighter, but this changed during Baki Dou as he has matured into a calmer and more level-headed fighter Note: Katsumi is unable to handle the power of his True Mach Fist, with the power destroying his body upon use. Hence the reason for his durability not scaling to his attack potency. Key: Maximum Tournament Saga to New Grappler Baki | Son of Ogre to Baki Dou Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Seiken *Ippon Ken *Headbutt *Kick Killing Scissors *Five Vital Points Consecutive Attacks *Hitless Blow *Axe Kick: Used it once against Yasha-Zaru Jr, when the massive creature tried to brutally pummel his fellow Shinshinkai Karate fighter Kiyosumi Katou during the Maximum Tournament Saga. *Quadruple Median Line Strike: Katsumi attacks various points on the body in rapid succession. *Mach Punch: Katsumi aligns his joints perfectly to deliever a punch or punches that break the sound barrier. He later refines this technique using Kaku Kaioh's suggestion to imagine that his body is made of thousands of joints. He used it against Kaoru Hanayama in the Maximum Tournament and Pickle in Baki Dou. Others Notable Victories: Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Katsuki's Profile (Rise of Villains Bakugou and High 8-C Katsumi were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8